Special Op
by Sehrezad
Summary: "Two pairs of deep brown eyes looked at each other in mischief. They were about to attempt the impossible…" Just a little snapshot into the life of the Gibbs family. Zibbs with kids!


**Special Op**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Summary: "Two pairs of deep brown eyes looked at each other in mischief. They were about to attempt the impossible…" Just a little snapshot into the life of the Gibbs family. Zibbs with kids!_

_And the day has come again. This one is for you, ZC. *hugs* Boldog születésnapot!_

* * *

Two pairs of deep brown eyes looked at each other in mischief. They were about to attempt the impossible. They had already done that before… on countless times… and they had always failed, but not now. Now they were prepared.

With a final nod, confirming that they were ready to go, the door opened ever so slowly with only the minimal of squealing. The relieved look on their faces couldn't be missed as they stared at the open door for a few more seconds, preparing themselves for the rest of their journey. Finally, with a deep sigh one of them, the older one, took the lead and exited the room turning back just to see if his companion was following him. He was, and together they tiptoed along the darkened corridor.

When they reached the stairs, they crouched down looking at each other triumphantly. Their eyes were shining with excitement and the knowledge of their success so far and, though the distance between the room and the stairs was not long, they were panting silently. One of them, the smaller one, was fidgeting while they were observing the area below and suddenly he found the silent waiting rather boring. He snapped his head to the side to look at his partner and he had just opened his mouth to voice his opinion when suddenly a hand on his mouth stopped him. All was silent in the house as the brunette gave a pointed look to his impatient companion. His hand didn't left his mouth until the smaller one sank down on the floor dejectedly waiting for the leader's signal.

He didn't have to wait for long because within seconds they were descending the stairs with careful steps. When they reached the bottom, they turned to look at the distance they had made then turned towards the living room. They sighed. That part had been the easier one. And it definitely wouldn't be that difficult to cross both the living room and the kitchen. No, the tricky part would be what was waiting for them behind that dreaded door in the kitchen.

They crossed the two rooms that separated them from their final destination, taking every precaution not to be heard then they took their time standing in front of the door that led to the lowest part of the house. It looked just as huge as the task before them but both of them were adamant to bring their plan to a successful conclusion.

Again, being the impatient one, the youngest of the duo reached for the door knob but his hand was pulled back before it could have reached its destination. Warning brown eyes commanded him to stand back and he obeyed with a little rejected sigh, his lips forming a noticeable pout. He put his hands behind his back as his eyes returned to the door that stood slightly ajar as always.

The older one stepped closer and noted that, once again, the gap between the door and the frame was just narrow enough for neither of them to be able to get past through it without pushing it.

With pursed lips he sighed then with a final glance at his partner, he reached for the knob and pulled it…

* * *

Both of them heard the door being pulled open ever so slowly but neither of them showed any specific reaction other than the amused smile that appeared on both of their faces. Their two little boys were stubborn they had to give them that. They'd had many an argument about the source of that amusing streak. Gibbs argued that it was that typical David "I'll do it no matter what" attitude that drove the boys on and on not even considering giving up. Ziva, on the other hand, always claimed that the boys inherited Gibbs' annoying look on life which urged them to show that something could be otherwise than it was. Of course, they could never reach any agreement…

And now they actually managed to reach the basement door without getting caught… or at least being heard.

They continued sanding the boat, Gibbs standing with his back to the stairs and Ziva standing right in front of him, practically pressed up to his chest as they worked in companionable silence. For a few moments there could be nothing heard in the basement but the adults' rhythmic sanding.

But then a little shuffling could be heard from the top of the stairs. Ziva could feel Gibbs turn his head just slightly towards the noise but she kept her eyes trained on their joint hands on the sander.

Finally, hearing the steps of tiny feet carefully taking the stairs one by one, Ziva looked up at her husband with raised eyebrows. The boys were getting better and better. By now they could actually avoid most of the creaking stairs. Gibbs put a soft kiss on her temple and gently nudged her to continue working. As always, they would let the boys get close…

They could tell the exact moment when the boys finally reached the bottom. There was silence behind them… complete silence. They could practically feel their older son's tense gaze on them as he was trying to assess the situation… and they could practically feel the younger one's fidgety impatience, ready to bounce on his parents.

When neither of them acknowledged the presence of the two children for a couple of seconds, the older boy seemed to have reached the conclusion that they had indeed succeeded this time. He gave voice, too, to his pleasure at a job well done and Gibbs could feel Ziva's shoulders shaking against his chest as she silently chuckled at the boy's enthusiastically whispered 'yes!' and he could just imagine the gap-toothed grin the exclamation had been accompanied with.

They could hear tiny feet running up to them and Gibbs loosened his hold on his wife when their youngest son appeared by their legs.

"We did it!" the three-year-old exclaimed enthusiastically as he pulled on the hem of his mother's T-shirt. Ziva, pulling her hand from under Gibbs' palm, turned to him with a huge grin that mirrored the little boy's.

"Yes, my darling, you did it," she said scooping up the little boy.

"We didn't even hear you till you got to the door," Gibbs informed the kids in a matter-of-fact tone that was, however, obviously meant to taunt his older son. The corners of his mouth were twitching as he watched the seven years old boy sigh dejectedly and he actually broke out in a huge grin when he could hear a muttered 'that darn door' leave his lips.

He held out his arm motioning for the boy to come closer and when he did, Gibbs pulled him against his side. "Hey," he told him, tousling his dark curls. "You did great… even though you should be in bed."

"We did great," the younger one repeated his father's words as he was perched against his mother's hip, hands clapping.

"That's right," Ziva agreed, adjusting her hold on the little boy. "And next time you will do better," she winked at her other son, who readily agreed. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that and looked at his wife pointedly.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Do not even start," she warned him before he could point out once again how stubborn they all can be. "And now let's get you back to bed," she turned to her sons.

As the family slowly made its way up the stairs, Gibbs put his arm around Ziva's waist, who was still holding their youngest son, and they watched amused as their older one bounced up the stairs, deftly avoiding the places where it would creak.

Yes, next time, they would definitely do better.

**THE END**

_Well, it was just a short one-shot to celebrate the day. :)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
